Le placard du troisième étage
by Elerinna23
Summary: James et Lily se cachent de Rusard dans un placard à balai, au troisième étage et Lily prend conscience de ses sentiments pour lui au cours de leur discussion. Two-shot.
1. Le placard du troisième étage

Voici ma première fanfic, qui sera composée de deux petits chapitres.

Le couple présent est Lily Evans/James Potter, l'histoire se déroule au temps des Maraudeurs qui sont encore à Poudlard, lors de leur septième année. Tous les personnages et l'univers de Harry Potter sont de J..

J'espère avoir des avis constructifs (ou non) sur mon écriture ou quoi que soit d'autre, je n'espère que pouvoir m'améliorer en postant ici.

Merci.

_Ernilene_

______________________

**« - Vite, courez! Voila Rusard! ****» **s'écria Remus.

Il prit la direction du passage secret le plus proche, devançant ses meilleurs amis.

James, qui venait d'apercevoir la porte d'un placard à balai, lança adroitement sa cape d'invisibilité à Sirius qui se colla avec rapidité au mur avant de s'en recouvrir puis prit la main de Lily, la poussa dans le minuscule placard et referma la porte de bois derrière eux.

**« - Ce placard n'est pas assez grand pour deux, James!** grogna-t-elle dés qu'il eut passé la porte.

**- Tu as raison, on devrait se serrer un peu pour éviter de faire tomber quelque chose et d'attirer l'attention de Rusard ... Je peux te prendre dans mes bras ? ****»** demanda James.

Son ton était presque timide et le cœur de Lily se mit à cogner plus fort dans sa poitrine, comme à chaque fois qu'il lui adressait la parole sans lui demander s'il elle voulait sortir avec lui - question qu'il ne lui avait plus posé depuis leur rentrée en septième année deux mois plus tôt -, sans qu'elle ne puisse s'en expliquer la raison.

**« - D'accord. ****»** répondit-elle, la voix plus aigüe qu'à l'habitude.

Il fit donc un petit pas dans sa direction, le cœur battant la chamade, et l'entoura maladroitement de ses bras finement musclés par les années de Quidditch. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes durant lesquelles Lily se décida à lui poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis septembre :

**« - James, je ... j'ai ... j'aimerais savoir pourquoi tu ... enfin pourquoi tu as changé de comportement envers moi, cette année ? ****»**

Il tressaillit, ne s'attendant pas à cette question, et encore moins au ton troublé de la voix de la femme de ses rêves. Il répondit avec franchise :

**« - Quand Remus est venu chez moi, en juillet, il m'a plus ou moins fait la morale sur la façon dont j'agissais avec toi depuis plusieurs années. Il m'a dit que si je voulais te prouver une bonne fois pour toute mes sentiments** - Lily sentit son cœur manquer un battement et ses joues se teinter de rouge, heureusement invisible dans la pièce sombre - **je devais arrêter de toujours te courir après parce que tu ne me prenais pas au sérieux. Voila pourquoi. »** acheva-t-il, omettant de signaler que Remus lui avait aussi confié qu'elle était amoureuse de lui mais se bornait à nier l'évidence.

Lily frissonna en sentant les mains de James glisser sur sa taille et commença à se poser des questions sur ses réactions. Celui-ci s'en rendit compte et interrogea la jeune femme :

**« - Tu as froid, Lily ?**

**- Non, pas du tout.** s'exclama-t-elle, gênée. **Au contraire ... **ajouta-t-elle beaucoup plus bas.

**- Quoi ? Je n'ai pas bien compris la deuxième phrase. souligna James, le sourire aux lèvres après avoir entendu les deux mots de l'amour de sa vie.**

**- ...**

**- Dis, Lily, pourquoi toi aussi tu as changé depuis la rentrée ?** questionna-t-il, presque sûr de lui faire avouer ses sentiments à son égard.

**- Euh ... C'est Remus, aussi. Il m'a dit que tu me disais la vérité quand tu disais que tu m'aimais et qu'il fallait que j'arrête de croire que c'était juste pour m'embêter. Alors, comme je sais que Remus ne ment jamais, j'ai décidé de ne plus réagir aussi violemment la prochaine fois que tu me dirais que tu m'aimais. Sauf que tu as arrêté alors ...**

**- Ah oui ? Et tu comptais réagir de quelle manière ?**

**- Et bien ... Je ... je me suis dit que ... que peut-être je pourrais ... **bafouilla-t-elle, les joues plus rouges que jamais.

**- Que tu pourrais ?...**

**- Que je pourrais t'em...**

**- M'embrasser ?** termina-t-il à sa place, heureux comme un enfant à qui l'on annonce que le Père Noël l'a trouvé très sage cette année et qu'il va avoir beaucoup de cadeaux.

**- Oui.** avoua la jeune femme très mal à l'aise.

**- Alors, si je te dis, maintenant, que je t'aime Lily, tu vas m'embrasser ? ****»** demanda James le plus calmement possible malgré son cœur battant à tout rompre dans sa poitrine.

Pour toute réponse, elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et posa doucement ses lèvres sur celles du jeune homme. Ses bras se placèrent naturellement autour du cou de James qui ressera leur étreinte. Elle recula sa tête de quelques millimètres de celle de l'homme qui l'aimait et murmura les trois mots qu'il espérait entendre depuis la rentrée et qui le remplirent du plus grand bonheur qu'il n'avait jamais connu :

**« - Je t'aime.**** »**


	2. La salle commune

Merci beaucoup **Bigoudis**, **Bella Black 2b**,** Puky** et **Arie-Evans** pour vos reviews qui m'ont fait énormément plaisir.

Voici une petite suite, à la demande de **Bigoudis**.

La scène se déroule trois mois après celle du placard.

Encore merci,

_Ernilene._

______________________

**« - Vous comptez faire quoi, après avoir passé vos ASPICS ? ****»** demanda Sirius alors que les cinq amis étaient réunis sur deux canapés autour d'une table de la chaleureuse salle commune des Griffons.

Ils se regardèrent pour voir qui se lancerait en premier et, une longue minute plus tard, Remus prit la parole :

**« - J'aurais aimé faire des études et devenir Auror ou Médicomage mais Dumbledore m'a expliqué qu'avec mon ... petit problème de fourrure je n'aurais que peu de chances de trouver un emploi, même en ayant de bonnes qualifications. Donc je crois que je vais faire des études de médecine moldue, mais elles sont très longues, elles durent au minimum neuf ans!**

**- Mais c'est complètement injuste!** s'énerva Sirius.** Tu ne vas avoir que des Optimal pour tes ASPICS, tu es le meilleur élève de notre année et tu ne peux pas faire ce que tu veux à cause d'un problème dont tu te passerais bien! Dans quel monde vivons-nous ?!** s'exclama-t-il, en colère.

**- Dans un monde en guerre, Sirius ... Mais ça ne me dérange pas, la médecine moldue est très utile lorsque l'on n'a pas sa baguette ou des potions sur soi. Et les moldus donnent des noms très étranges à leurs maladies, je crois qu'ils proviennent souvent d'une langue moldue aujourd'hui disparue, le litan ... non le tinla .... non le ...**

**- Oui, d'accord on a comprit, Remus,** le coupa James avant qu'il ne se mette à chercher tous les anagrammes du mot _latin. _**Et toi Peter, que veux-tu faire ?** interrogea-t-il, réellement curieux à propos de l'avenir de son ami.

**- Et bien ... je ne sais pas vraiment ... Je voulais être Auror mais mes notes en Métamorphose et en Potions sont trop basses ... Je réfléchirai après avoir vu mes résultats, je suppose, **annonça-t-il de sa petite voix aigüe.** Tu veux être Auror, toi, James ?**

**- J'y ai pensé mais je n'ai pas envie de travailler immédiatement. Je voudrais prendre quelques années pour me consacrer particulièrement à mes amis, et à ma Lily.** dit-il, souriant.

-** Je te reconnais bien là, Cornedrue! Et toi Lily, tu voulais pas être Médicomage ?** questionna Sirius après avoir fait claqué sa main contre celle de son meilleur ami.

**- Si, je le souhaitais, sauf qu'entre temps j'ai réalisé que Voldemort** - seul Peter tressaillit à l'entente du nom - **pouvait venir nous tuer, ou envoyer ses "amis" le faire à sa place, n'importe quand et que je voulais consacrer le plus de temps possible à vivre pleinement en compagnie de la personne la plus importante pour moi, **expliqua-t-elle en se serrant un peu plus contre James. **Au fait, on ne vous l'a pas dit ? On va se marier!** s'exclama-t-elle, ses yeux verts pétillants de joie.

**- Toutes mes félicitations, Lily.** **»** fit Remus avant de se lever et de la prendre dans ses bras et de lui souffler à l'oreille : **«** **- J'avais remarqué la bague depuis quelques semaines. Je te souhaite d'être heureuse, vous êtes faits pour être ensemble.** **»**. Il la relâcha et donna une accolade à James, rayonnant, à qui il dit la même chose en ajoutant : **« - Je veux être témoin au mariage, Cornedrue. N'oublie pas ton vieil ami. ****»**

Sirius, que la nouvelle avait laissé sans voix, se reprit et s'écria, si fort que tous les élèves présents dans la salle commune stoppèrent leurs révisions pour entendre :

**« - Enfin! T'as réussi Cornedrue! Je veux être témoin aussi! Et être le parrain de votre premier mioche brun aux yeux verts ou roux aux yeux noisettes!**** »**

James et Lily se mirent à rire devant l'engouement de leur ami et furent très vite suivis par les deux autres.

Enfin, Peter dit :

**« - Je suis très content pour vous. Mais je n'ai pas compris, Lily, tu es enceinte ?**** »**

Elle le regarda d'un air atterré, et Remus, toujours aussi calme, expliqua à son ami :

**« Non, Peter, elle n'est pas enceinte. Sirius a dit ça pour dire qu'il voulait être le parrain de leur premier enfant, quand il y aura un enfant, ce qui n'est pas le cas pour le moment. ****»**

Lily sourit tendrement en regardant ses amis et se demanda s'ils resteraient tous si proches après être sortis de Poudlard. Elle doutait parfois de la sincérité de l'amitié de Peter, mais n'en avait pas parlé à James car il semblait l'adorer.

De son côté, James doutait lui aussi de Peter, mais se raisonnait rapidement en se disant qu'il était simplement rêveur.

Il prit la main fine de Lily dans la sienne, la fit s'asseoir sur ses jambes et lui murmura à l'oreille les trois mots d'amour qu'elle lui avait murmuré exactement trois mois plus tôt, dans un placard à balai.


End file.
